Paul "Murakumo" Gekko
Paul Gekko (月光ポール) was the Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi and the very Descendant of Susanoo Uzumaki. He is a Member of the Gekko Clan. He was a Legendary Leader of the Yumegakure. 'Appears in:' *Shinto-Christian Mythology 'Aliases' *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Cameron *Girls (White Leader) *Prince Houmei 'Background' Due to the loss of the his Parents in the Flood caused by the Eight Headed Serpent Attack, Kyoji trained Paul Gekko on his building of Technology and doing the Christian Way as child. On Paul Gekko's Sixteenth Birthday at Mountasia, Kyoji have given him a Yasakani no Magatama as Paul's Birthday Present. Kyoji was weakening due to the love and caring for his brother. Kyoji's lastwords have told Paul Gekko that his love for his friends and family may depend on the Christian and was so sorry for letting him go to a free will. Before Kyoji dies in old age, Kyoji smiles for Paul Gekko and told his brother to have many friends and obey the word of Jesus Christ. Kyoji dies in the hands of Paul Gekko that causes Paul to anguish. Paul Gekko Graduated from Duel Academy with his Machina Deck. Paul met Thetis at his beginning of the Pokémon Journey in the Unova Reigon and was successful on becoming the Pokémon Master while Thetis have succeeded in becoming a Pokémon Coordinator. 'As Prince Houmei' Paul Gekko have pulled the Sword of Summoning from the stone that causes the awakening of the Sacred Beasts and Arceus. Arceus lends the Sacred Beast to Paul to make Kagenato rich and fertil. Paul uses the sword wisely along with the Sacred Beasts have turned Kagenato the wasteland into a beautiful fertilizing Paradise with the Cookie Crops, Pizza Ovens and the simple Veggie Crops. Arceus parts away to the dimension leaving the sacred beasts into Paul Gekko's Possession and then transforming him into a handsome prince of Izumo thus having a Indian Elephant with a Monkey Tail as a Transportation. The Sacred Beasts goes into hiding after leading a parade to the Izumo Palace. Paul Gekko although offending Yuki Uzuki appearing as another typical rich and self-important prince, eventually wins Yuki's Love by taking her on a romantic ride on the flying magic carpet. Afterwards, the carpet takes them to Luxara so he deceives her by telling her that he really is a prince and had just pretended be a commoner in order to escape the restrictions of konoha life, much like what Yuki did. Paul Gekko ended up with Yuki Uzuki falling in love with each other. The Emperor of Izumo crowned him as the successful Emperor and a special Christian. 'As Emperor Gekko' He gave the people the new order about worshipping his God and not the worshipping the false gods that his deceased brother is talking about. he told his people that there will be no fee. Emperor Gekko has many servants in the Former Emperor's Palace. Yuki and Emperor have a son named Ventus Gekko after his fantastic security was highly upgraded. 'Personality' Paul Gekko was a kind-hearted individual who treasures his brother and his friends. When Kyoji dies as a child, Paul was sad and lonely. When Yuki Uzuki hus Paul as an adult, He was filled with comfort and kindness. Paul Gekko mourns over Kyoji's Death after placing flowers on Kyoji's grave. 'Appearence' Paul Gekko short brown hair and dark markings under his eyes. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes as well as an unexplained chronic cough that plagued him. He wore the standard Izumogakure shinobi outfit complete with a forehead protector that he wore as a bandanna, flak jacket and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana with a rectangular hand guard strapped over his back. He wears the Yasakani no Magatama as his Necklace. As a Child, he wore a simple outfit with a long-sleeved, red-coloured haori, and ¾ length pants with bangles around his wrist and legs. He carried his sword tied to two strings on his hip. He also had dark markings under his eyes which makes it unclear whether or not he was ill since his youth or not. 'Abilities' Paul's signature ability was his skill in kenjutsu. He was highly proficient in the Leaf Style, being able to perform the difficult Dance of the Crescent Moon, an advanced technique that attacks the enemy's blind spot while using the Shadow Clone Technique as a distraction, something Hayate could summon without using hand seals. The anime notably extended his abilities; he was seen performing the Dance of the Crescent Moon equipped with nothing more than kunai, still resulting in an huge impact. Paul was an adept at using the Transparent Escape Technique which gave him personal praise from the Gekko Clan. 'Summoning Techniques' Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. Paul Gekko can summon his sacred beasts after the creation of Kagenato with his Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Tiger and Ram hand signs.the Sacred Beast can transform Paul Gekko into a Prince of Izumo. 'Talents' Paul's original defining characteristic was her intelligence, as seen with her consistently high test scores while in the Academy. Paul has a keen talent for observation and analysing, which she uses to overcome most forms of deception. Moreover, in the first phase of the Chūnin Exams, Paul was able to answer all the questions on the paper test quickly, even though the examiner Chibiki Marino later commented that this feat could not be accomplished by a genin, hinting her exceptional knowledge and intelligence as a student. 'Nature Transformations' *His Favorite Transformation is Snow Release (雪とん, Yukiton). 'Jinjuriki Transformation' As a Jinjuriki of the Eight Headed Serpent, He uses the Favorite Jutsu of all the Kujutsu was called the Nuclear Radiation Jutsu, According to Kyoji, The Nuclear Radiation Jutsu Hand Signs are Dragon, Snake, Monkey and Gekko Clan Ritual song. It allowed Paul to undo the Seal and Unleash the beast in side him. 'Equipment' 'Weapons' *Ryuseken no Tsurugi (Evil's Bane) *Sword of the Hero (Katana) *Yasakani no Magatama (Necklace) *Shinto Sword (Lightsaber) *Shinto Shield (Shield) *Gekko Clan Ritual *Sword of Susano (スサノオのツルギ, Susano no Tsurugi) *Magic Pencil *Star Rod *Excalibur 'Fishing Equipment' *Gekko Rod (Fishing Rod) 'Tailed Beasts' *Fortress Gundam 'Vehicles' *School Bus (1) *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam *RX-78-2 Gundam 'Friends' *Kirby 'Pokemon' 'With Party' *Snivy -> Servine -> Serpeiror *Zebstrika *Sewaddle ->Swadloon -> Leavany *Samurott *Reshiram *Hydreigon 'With Porfessor Juniper' *Ferroseed -> Ferrothorn *Riolu -> Lucario *Arcanine *Vulpix -> Ninetales *Ekans *Arbok *Spearow -> Fearow *Larvitar -> Pupitar -> Tyranitar *Kyurem *Keldeo *Meloetta *Frillish *Jellicent *Venipede -> Whrilipede -> Scolipede *Trampet 'Deck' 'Machina Deck' 'Normal Monsters' *Flame Champion (1) *Blue Eyes White Dragon (3) *Red Eyes Black Dragon (1) *Dark Magicican (1) *Ojama Red *Ojama Yellow *Ojama Green *Ojama Black *Ojama Blue 'Effect Monsters' *Proto Cyber Dragon (3) *Machina Fortress (1) *Machina Commander (1) *Machina Sniper (1) *Machina Defender (1) *Machina Peacekeeper(1) *Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) *Cyber Valley (1) *Cyber Dragon (3) *Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3) *Susa Soilder (1) *Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (1) *Red Eyes Black Chick (1) *Susa Soilder (1) 'Spells' *Overload Fusion (1) *Future Fusion (1) *Polymerization (2) *Giant Trunade (1) *Polymerization (1) *Sword of Kusanagi (1) 'Traps' *Iron Resolve (3) *Metalmorph (7) *Rare Metalmorph (3) 'Fusion Monsters' *Five Headed Dragon *Chimeratech Overdragon *Chimeratech Fortress Dragon 'Allies' *Mona *Black Empire *Orochi Subduing Team *Team Okaina 'Family' *Yuki Uzuki- Love Interest *Paradox- Adopted Brother *Ventus- Son *Thetis- Childhood Friend *Kaedemaru- Brother *Stella- Sister *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Kyoji Gekko- Brother (Deceased) *Paul's Father- Father (Deceased) *Kyoji's Mother- Mother (Deceased) *Levana Gekko- Sister-in-Law *Koichi Gekko- Nephew *Saturn Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Unova}) *Mars Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Coordinator {Hoenn}) *Jupiter- Ancestor (Pokemon Breeder {Johto}) *Yuki Gekko- Ancestor (Ninja of the Riverbed) *Yoshitora Gekko- Ancestor (Gundam Pilot) *Thetis Gekko- Ancestor (Megaman Chosen for Model o and Model X) *Kaede Gekko- Ancestor (Samurai of the Leaf) *Kyosuke Gekko- Ancestor (Loyal Knight of the Round Table) *Koichi Gekko- Ancestor (Scientist that builted the Time Machine) *Obito Gekko- Ancestor (President of Hong Kong) *Miharu Gekko- Ancestor (Astronaunt) *Tennesee Kid Gekko- Ancestor (Cowboy of the West) *Nigel Gekko- Ancestor (Hotel Lover) *Grizzly Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Astronomer {Sinnoh}) *Caveman Gekko- Ancestor *Luma Gekko- Ancestor (Top Ranked Duelist) *Lucy Gekko- Ancestor (Pokemon Master {Kanto}) *Grizz Gekko- Ancestor (Artist) 'Trivia' *Paul was loosely Based on all of the Character of the Anime. *Paul bears the Resemblance of Domon Kasshu, Rin Kamishiro and Hayate Gekko. 'Quotes' *''(Mourning over Kyoji's Death)'' Big Brother.... BIG BROTHER!!!! *''(Being Comforted by Yuki Uzuki) Yuki....'' *''(To Naruto) My Name is Paul. I am destined to become a Hokage. Well, I lost my brother at the age 42.'' *''(Saying Hello to Thetis) Hello.''